


Ornament

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold and Gid are working on a surprise for Belle.





	Ornament

Gold surveyed the mess with a tired smile. It looked as if Christmas had exploded on his work table. There was glitter everywhere, bits of tinsel, and little fingerprints smudged in red and green paint. Pride of place was the finished holly candle holder that Gid had wanted to make for Mama. They’d done this at the shop, so it would be a surprise, but Gold was sure that Belle would have a good idea what they had been up to.

Gid was taking a well-earned nap on the cot. He had a strand of tinsel clutched in his hand, paint on his face and glitter in his hair. Yup, Belle was going to know for sure. He took a few pictures of their sleeping son to add to the ones he’d taken while they were working. He’d show them to Belle after Gid had given her the ornament. Belle was bound to love them, and her new Christmas decoration.

He stood tapping his phone against his palm for a moment. If he woke Gid up in half an hour they would be able to make it home and get cleaned up before Belle finished work. Gid might even have a bath willingly if he pitched it as helped keep the present a surprise. His son loved slashing about but was less keen on the getting clean part of baths. He didn’t recall having that problem with Neal. He sagged a little as he thought of the up-coming battle to wash Gid’s ears, it would have to be done, he was sure the tyke had got glitter in there.

Gold stood up and moved quietly to the bathroom. A glance in the mirror told him he was in need of a shower too. How had he managed to get glitter in his eyebrows?

Belle was a little suspicious about the stray bits of glitter she found on Gid and Gold that night, but she didn’t say anything about it. Her boys were plotting something for her, and she wouldn’t spoil the surprise.

The holly candle ornament took pride of place on the mantlepiece, and the pictures of glittery Gid were kept safe and would one day be brought out and shown to his boyfriend, much to Gid’s embarrassment.


End file.
